Orígenes
by CamiWriter
Summary: Todo tiene un inicio y un final, desafortunadamente nada es eterno, aunque hay quienes sí lo creen y harán hasta lo imposible por ello, pero ¿A qué costo? y ¿Quienes estarán dispuestos a evitarlo? Continuación de longfic Fanfiction 2, crossover.
1. Epílogo Prólogo

**Epílogo / Prólogo.**

Aquel hombre alto, sostiene con media sonrisa el tricorder e inserta unos datos en este.

\- ¿Este es tu maravilloso plan, Crowler?- empieza a hablar Jim. - ¿Esconderte en un exoplaneta hasta el fin de tus dias?

\- No, necesariamente. - Se aleja nuevamente, sin quitarles la mirada de encima. - Guardián del Tiempo - dice en voz alta - Te invoco.

Jim frunció el ceño, mirando a Spock, quien no se había levantado aún del suelo. Él se encogió de hombros, tal parece que se había vuelto loco en Rura Penthe.

\- Crowler, no sé qué planeas, pero...

En aquel instante, un temblor casi los hace caer a todos, excepto a Azael, quien se sostenía de un arco de piedra, que de pronto empezó a emanar humo y en su interior, se formaban imágenes de lo que parecía ser, la tierra.

\- Quiero ir al planeta Tierra. Londres, Inglaterra. Año terrestre 2018.

Luego, varias imágenes secuenciales aparecieron y Azael los miró a todos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo siento, Federación, llegaron tarde - un brillo desconocido centellaba en los ojos verdes.- Llegaron dos siglos tarde.

Entonces, el Tricorder emitió un pitido, lo dejó caer.

Y, a continuación, Azael se abalanzó en la neblina del místico arco... Y desapareció.

Quedaron completamente estáticos, no sabían que sucedería a continuación. Kirk estuvo a punto de lanzarse tras Crowler por aquel extraño arco, siendo a penas detenido por Spock.

\- Debemos subir a la nave, Jim - McCoy revisaba la herida de Giotto, no era mortal, aún. Necesitaba remendarse o podría agarrar una infección. El muchacho de cabellos dorados asintió pensativo. Sacó su comunicador.

\- Capitán Kirk a Enterprise-A, solicito transporte para cuatro.

Esperó. Su confusión aumentó.

\- Enterprise-A, aquí Capitán Kirk, requerimos transporte urgente. Respondan.

Del otro lado de la línea, no había ni un solo suspiro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - se preguntó Jim, sintiendo disiparse un pequeño mareo.

\- Tal vez los Klingon los encontraron. - murmuró Giotto. Jim asintió preocupado por su tripulación.

Intentó una vez más.

\- Enterprise-A... Respondan.

Y nuevamente, nada sucedió.

\- Algo raro está pasando allá arriba, Capitán - Dijo Spock, quien no había alejado la vista de su propio Tricorder. - Según las señales, en órbita no está la Enterprise.

\- Entonces, ¿A donde fueron todos?

Kirk tuvo que sentarse, pues el malestar en su cabeza había incrementado repentinamente.

Sin saber cómo, el arco de piedras místico empezó a despedir una leve niebla, que llamó la atención de los presentes.

\- Lamento la informalidad - Una profunda voz salió de aquella luz blanquecina en su interior - Soy el Guardián del Tiempo...

Jim se levantó, sin dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

El arco respondió.

\- El humano ha alterado la continuidad del espacio-tiempo en el que ustedes vivían.

Jim frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás queriendo decir...

\- Todo lo que ustedes conocían tal y como lo conocían, se esfumó.

\- ¿Y cómo es que nosotros seguimos aquí? -preguntó el vulcano.

\- Están en la atmósfera protectora que emano, este planeta coexiste en distintos universos en simultaneidad, sin alterar el espacio mismo.

\- Y fuera de este planeta... ¿Qué hay ahora? - preguntó McCoy.

\- Una guerra sin precedentes como jamás la hubieran visto y un desbalance entre materia y energía que debe ser corregido.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo al respecto? - Preguntó Jim.

\- Pueden intentar detener al hombre que cruzó el umbral hacia tierras lejanas y que no cumpla su acometido.

\- ¿Y si tenemos éxito?

\- Serán transportados todos de regreso a sus líneas de tiempo pertenecientes.

\- Espere un momento... - McCoy estaba aun mas confundido - ¿Cómo que todos?

\- El uso del portal puede provocar fluctuaciones en todos los universos coexistentes. Ya hay intercambios entre universos que sólo pueden ser corregidos si ustedes tienen éxito.

De repente, el peso mismo de las palabras dichas por el arco se instauró en los hombros de Kirk, quien exhaló un suspiro.

\- Arreglemos este desastre.

\- Jim - era la voz de McCoy.- No podemos llevar a Giotto, no sabemos qué espera del otro lado.

\- Descuiden - Interrumpió el arco - Si logran lo que se proponen, estarán de regreso en unas pocas horas, aunque hayan pasado años en la realidad a la que van.

Jim asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviado.

\- ¿Estarán bien? - les preguntó a los dos hombres.

\- Estaremos bien, capitán -respondió el oficial de seguridad, luego, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, le dijo - Y atrapen a ese malnacido.

\- Bones, si nos demoramos demasiado... - La voz de Jim vaciló levemente - Entren al portal, un lugar donde puedas ayudar a Giotto y donde ambos puedan sobrevivir.

McCoy se le quedó mirando un instante y asintió.

Tras calcular el tiempo estimado por Azael al cruzar, más las grabaciones de Spock como apoyo. El arco volvió a emitir imágenes de una Tierra antigua y desprovista de la tecnología que conocían.

\- Tres... - Empezó a contar el vulcano, agarrando la mano de Jim - Dos... - McCoy y Giotto los miraban expectantes- Uno...

Levantó la mirada hacia la luz.

\- ¡Ya!

Y ambos entraron a un mundo completamente diferente, orando internamente porque todo salga bien.

**Muajajajaja, Prólogo hecho con base en el epílogo, lo que les había comentado.**

**(Ya explicaré algunas cosas de mi enredijo más adelante) Una nueva aventura comienza y por las etiquetas y la portada, creo que se habrán hecho una idea de lo que se avecina :3**

**¿Merece este prólogo, algún comentario?**

**Basado en el epílogo de mi fic Fanfiction.**


	2. 1- La Tierra del Ayer

Varios días de inactividad podrían comenzar a hacer estragos con su persona. Era muy consciente de ello y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, más le daba ganas de tirarse del cabello. Por décimo quinta vez, se levanta a recoger el periódico que dejó depositado sobre la mesa en la décimo cuarta vez que lo cogió. Quizá, por obra de magia, escondido entre algún artículo que saltó su mente, se encuentre algún caso interesante que pueda quitar de las manos de Scotland Yard sin que Lestrade le moleste.

\- ¡Ya volví...! - dijo una voz que iba subiendo las escaleras y que se detuvo a verlo en el umbral de la puerta - Y... Tú sigues ahí mirando ese periódico.

Los ojos claros levantaron la vista de aquel pedazo de papel hacia la persona que acaba de entrar.

\- John, sigo creyendo que es mala idea.

El aludido sacó la cabeza del refrigerador, sosteniendo un frasco con dedos humanos.

\- Yo también, ¿Por qué metes estas cosas en la nevera, Sherlock?

El de cabellos despeinados se levanta de un salto.

\- John, hablo enserio.

El rubio sonrió, depositando aquel frasco sobre la mesa y rodeándole del cuello.

\- Sherlock... Estará bien.

\- Rosie aprendería más en casa que en la... ¡Guardería!

John bufó.

\- Queremos educarla, no traumatizarla.

Sherlock se libera de su agarre y se sienta en el sofá, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos unidas.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dejaste acompañarte hoy?

John se detiene a medio camino de quitarse el saco.

\- Es una broma, ¿Cierto?

Tal parecía, que a la directora de la guardería donde inscribieron a Rosamund no le gustó el hecho de que Sherlock le mencionara su insana obsesión con los gatos debido a su soltería y cómo el pelaje de éstos puede transmitir virus y bacterias que serían perjudiciales para la salud de la pequeña Rosie.

\- Usaste una de las placas que le robaste a Lestrade para que te dejara inspeccionar la casa.

\- Al menos me aseguré de que el lugar era apto para el cuidado de niños de tres años.

John se acercó finalmente al castaño y se sentó en su regazo.

\- Exacto, tú mismo lo inspeccionaste - dijo, dándole un pequeño beso que Holmes no pudo eludir - Así que basta de quejas, ni Rosie protestó tanto.

\- Es sólo una bebé - respondió, devolviéndole el beso - Ella no posee la capacidad intelectual suficiente para determinar si su entorno es o no seguro.

\- Basta de plática - John se levantó con una sonrisa de medio lado - Aunque... Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Rosie.

Los ojos verdes se suavizaron un poco.

\- Es tu hija, John. Daría mi vida por ella.

El rubio elevó una ceja y le mostró su mano izquierda, con un anillo plateado en su dedo anular.

\- No más, geniecillo. También es tu hija legal ahora.

Si Sherlock hubiera estado más cerca de John, el hombre que acababa de subir las escaleras hubiera huido despavorido al presenciar una escena tan sexosa... Con la puerta abierta.

Afortunadamente, el sofá estaba a más de un brinco de su objetivo, por lo que tuvo que detenerse a medio camino para prestarle atención al recién llegado.

\- Buen día - saludó el hombre, quitándose un sombrero imaginario. - Busco al señor Holmes.

Sherlock elevó una ceja y miró a John, quien respondió por él.

\- Siéntese en el sofá, por favor.- le dijo.

Sherlock empezó a repasar cuidadosamente la figura descuidada que tenia frente a sí. Había una pequeña hoja de pasto en su cuello y su abrigo se veía levemente húmedo de un lado, lo más posible es que haya dormido fuera de su casa durante la noche, es decir, en un parque. Su desorientación, la molestia parcial a la luz y el leve olor a alcohol le indica que está sufriendo de una resaca. Sus manos están entrelazadas frente a sí, sobándose la una con la otra de forma casi frenética. Está inseguro, tiene miedo o es una persona tímida, sus ojos recorren de forma casi cautelosa el espacio. En definitiva, tiene miedo.

\- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - Preguntó Holmes después de realizado su pequeño análisis.

\- Esta madrugada me encontraba yo en Bryanston Square, cuando...

\- Un momento - John interrumpió - ¿Se vino caminando desde Bryanston Square?

El hombre abrió los ojos y asintió repetidamente. Sherlock sonríe ligeramente, John estaba siendo más observador...

\- Bien, estaba yo durmiendo cuando una luz que parecía cosa del cielo hizo aparición entre unos árboles. Me levanté a ver qué era y de esta luz sale un hombre, vestido de ropas negras. Se parecía mucho a usted, señor -dijo, señalando a Holmes - Sólo que su cabello era más claro. El hombre me vio y echó a correr. Pero la luz seguía allí. Así que me escondí y unos minutos mas tarde, salieron otros dos.

\- ¿Hombres? - preguntó Sherlock.

\- Uno si, tenía el rostro y el porte de una ser divino, como un ángel; el otro, en cambio, parecía el mismísimo Mefistófeles.

Sherlock y John se miraron a los ojos. ¿Ángeles y Demonios?

\- Y, dígame... - las palabras de Watson fueron interrumpidas por un ronquido. Al parecer, el hombre se había quedado dormido repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas, John? - preguntó Sherlock.

\- Creo que bebió demasiado anoche.

\- Necesito hacer algo. No puedo quedarme aquí en una vida sedentaria.

John entonces señaló con la cabeza al ebrio dormido en su sofá.

\- ¿Y si tomas su caso? Así sea sólo para distraerte.

Sherlock emitió un quejido y se levantó.

\- Iré a cambiarme de ropa, ofrécele un Té o algo que aplaque el olor a Whiskey.

Y así, luego de apenas mordisquear una tostada, los tres salieron de camino al Bryanston Square en un taxi. El hombre ebrio cuyo nombre era Robert iba sentado al lado del conductor, mientras en la parte de atrás, Sherlock y John se susurraban el uno al otro.

\- ¿Y si sólo vamos a perder el tiempo? - Holmes estaba irritado.

\- Al menos saliste del apartamento y te diste una ducha, Sherlock.

El alto le mira de reojo.

\- Me estaba aburriendo demasiado.

\- Menos mal escondí tu pistola - dijo John sonriendo de lado - No quiero volver a tener que consolar a la pobre señora Hudson porque tú estabas disparándole a las paredes.

\- Está metida en uno de tus zapatos, John - Murmuró Sherlock - no la he sacado no por no espantar a la señora Hudson. Sino para no espantar a Rosie.

Aquel detalle le pareció... ¿Tierno?

Cuando llegaron, le pagaron lo debido al taxista y los tres se bajaron, siguiendo a Robert, quien no paraba de balbucear cosas del fin de los tiempos, la llegada de los demonios y seres de otros mundos, lluvia de sangre y otras cosas más.

\- ¡Fue justo aquí! - dijo efusivamente, mientras señalaba el pasto cubierto con el rocío de la mañana.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se agachó. Sí habían marcas de pisadas, pero aquel lugar era concurrido, por lo que pueden ser de cualquiera. Lo que le llamó la atención fue unas piedrecillas apenas distinguibles. Tomó una de éstas y la guardó en una pequeña bolsa que cargaba consigo siempre en su abrigo.

\- ¿Hay algo, Sherlock? - preguntó John, con los brazos cruzados.

Holmes seguía revisando la zona. Un metro más cerca de un árbol, había mas piedrecillas esparcidas y lo que parecía ser un rastro de tierra. Miró a su alrededor. Cerca no había ningún sitio en construcción ni tampoco suelos de grava, aquellas piedras obviamente no pertenecían a ese lugar. Pero puede haber otra explicación razonable además de "Portales mágicos a otra dimensión".

\- Bueno, creo que me voy a casa - dijo Robert de repente, John le dio una tarjeta con sus números telefónicos y sus nombres. - Ojalá atrapen a esos alienígenas antes de que le metan una sonda anal a todo Londres.

Y así, se marchó, dejando a Sherlock y a John confundidos, ¿Alienígenas? ¿No eran, acaso, seres "celestiales"?

\- Siempre me he preguntado - dijo Watson, mirando al hombre alejándose- Si los alienígenas vinieran a la tierra, ¿No tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que revisar el culo de las personas?

Sherlock apenas le prestaba atención. Había algo allí que no cuadraba, algo que su mente no lograba identificar.

\- Vámonos, Sherlock - John lo sacó de si mismo - Le estás dando muchas vueltas a un asunto, al parecer, sin importancia.

Ambos regresaron a Baker Street pronto, pues John tenía varias consultas médicas que atender en la tarde; se despidió de Sherlock con un pequeño beso.

\- Y come algo, Sherlock. Y no me vengas con tu excusa de "Es sólo transporte" - dijo, cuando vio que el hombre estuvo a punto de replicar.

Se colocó su abrigo y tomó su maletín. Salió disparado, casi chocando con la señora Hudson, quien venía subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡De regreso paso por Rosie a la guardería! - resonó la voz de John desde abajo de las escaleras. Y salió.

\- Ese hombre sí que vive ajetreado - sonrió la señora Hudson, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas, luego le echó un vistazo a Sherlock - Todo lo contrario a lo que podría decirse de ti.

Sherlock entonces se abalanzó sobre el sofá.

\- Me aburro...

\- ¿A qué venía yo?... ¡Ah, cierto! - Sherlock apenas volteó la cabeza para escucharla. - He decidió rentar el cuarto de arriba.

\- ¿Y la razón es...?

\- Los impuestos están caros y a ustedes no les voy a subir la renta, ya que tienen que cuidar de Rosamund.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que compartir el departamento con un desconocido?

\- Te mudaste aquí con John el mismo dia que lo conociste.

Era cierto, no tenía ningún contra-argumento, además, él podría leer fácilmente al nuevo inquilino para evitarse una incómoda entrevista.

Agradeció internamente haber mandado a insonorizar las paredes de cada cuarto...

Se remueve bruscamente sobre sí mismo y se levanta para ver qué le está incomodando. Al sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsa con piedras dentro, hace una mueca y las avienta sobre su sillón.

\- Sherlock, iré por las compras de la comida, ¿Necesitas que traiga algo?

\- Un cadáver fresco para inspeccionar su causa de muerte...

\- Oh, ¡Sherlock! - la mujer niega pacientemente - ¿No te sirve un "cadáver" de pollo?

\- A Rosamund le gusta...

\- De acuerdo. Hay té para calentar por si quieres en un rato y galletitas en la despensa. Vuelvo luego.

El hombre apenas se inmutó.

Momentos como aquellos son lo peor que le puede pasar. Se estira ligeramente y mira a través de la ventana la nublada Londres. Ya se empezaba a mojar el cristal desde fuera por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, cayendo una, luego otra... Otra...

-0-

El timbre... El timbre suena... No para de sonar.

\- Agh, ¿Quién es? - murmuró Sherlock, aún estirado como puede en el sofá. Luego, cae en cuenta que está sólo en el apartamento, así que le toca sí o sí levantarse a abrir la puerta.

Se restriega los ojos con cansancio, ¿En qué momento se habrá quedado dormido? Mira nuevamente la ventana tras de sí. El cielo continúa nublado, pero hay menos luz fuera, lo que le indica que ya han de pasar de las cinco.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

\- ¡Ya oí! ¡Ya voy!

Y cuando abre la puerta, una chispa de esperanza salta sobre sí.

\- Sherlock, te necesitamos. - era Lestrade, cubierto con un paraguas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta curioso.

\- Es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta.

Sherlock se acomodó bien su bufanda y con una sonrisa de medio lado, le dijo "Te sigo".

Como cosa rara, el forense a cargo era Anderson y Holmes sólo deseaba que Watson estuviera a su lado para ayudarle a soportar su estupidez. Había ocasiones en las que de verdad extrañaba la actitud de Anderson de cuando él regresó de la "muerte".

\- Bien, ¿Qué tenemos? - preguntó, mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex e inspeccionaba el cuerpo, los largos cabellos negros tapaban el rostro del muerto, así que los retiró con un lápiz para apreciar que, la víctima, era Robert.

\- Supongo que lo conoces - dijo Lestrade. - Estaba a punto de llamarte cuando lo mataron.

En efecto, en una de sus manos sostenía un teléfono celular y en la otra, la tarjeta que John le había entregado esa misma mañana. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a revisar la planta de sus zapatos. No había rastro de humedad en las suelas y, por lo que sabe, había llovido todo el día, así que supone que hizo lo que dijo, fue del parque directamente a su departamento, un lugar pequeño sin mucho espacio atiborrado con libros, unos manuscritos, una vieja laptop y unas botellas vacías de alcohol.

Se fijó en su mano derecha, tenía el inconfundible "callo del escritor" y lo supuso bien, puesto que se puso a revisar un montón de hojas sobre el escritorio. En una de ellas, la última hoja que había escrito, hablaba sobre el fin del mundo a manos de los angeles y demonios.

Rodó sus ojos, de verdad que tenia demasiada imaginación. Luego, se fijó en un papel debajo de éste, era un boceto de un rostro similar al de él, pero con el cabello más largo y menos enredado. Abajo había una pequeña inscripción. "Los ángeles ya han de venir a juzgarnos"

Soltó las hojas menos el dibujo y volvió a centrar su atención en el cuerpo. En todo el pecho había lo que parecía ser una quemadura.

Tocó la ropa sobre éste y se dio cuenta que había quedado reducida a cenizas. No había sangre.

\- Fue con un arma de fuego que cauterizó de inmediato la herida.

\- Demonios, Holmes. Las pistolas de Rayos Láser aún no se inventan, por si no te acuerdas - dijo Greg, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por supuesto que no, Lestrade. - Sherlock empezó a retroceder lentamente, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al cuerpo. - ¿Quién les advirtió de que algo sucedía?

\- La vecina de abajo - revisó su libreta de apuntes- La señora Russo, llamó a la policía para avisar que su vecino estaba gritando de terror diciendo"Ha llegado por mí, ha llegado por mí".

Sherlock entonces bajó uno de los escalones, escuchando como algo caía por estos al toque. Se devolvió y examinó con mayor precisión. Había una pequeña piedrita en el más bajo de los escalones. El hombre estuvo allí, la alucinación mató al borracho.

Toma la piedra y la guarda en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿De qué lo conoces? - le pregunta Lestrade.

\- Vino en la mañana al 221b, según él, vio cómo seres de otra dimensión cruzaron un portal en pleno Bryanston Square en la madrugada.

-¿Seres de otra dimensión?

\- Estaba ebrio... - explica Holmes. Luego se levanta sin poder comprender bien la situación.- Bien, he de irme.

\- ¿Es todo, Holmes? - Greg estaba confuso - ¿No nos vas a dar mas información?

\- No hay mucho que decir sobre el asesino ni el cadáver. Este hombre vivía solo, sin pareja, dependía mucho de la comida chatarra y el alcohol, también del cigarro, eso se puede ver por el color de sus uñas -explicó cuando Lestrade estuvo a punto de preguntar- era escritor, nunca publicó nada, todo se lo guardaba para sí mismo o para tratar de impresionar mujeres que, como veras, no funcionó. Pudo haber tenido un pleito con algún otro ebrio saliendo del bar y éste lo asesinó, son suposiciones. Pero no se puede averiguar porque quedan muchos cabos sueltos. Un ebrio dónde podría conseguir un arma que atravesara y cauterice a la vez; quien o qué es lo que vio el hombre en Bryanston Square en la mañana y porqué han venido hasta su apartamento a asesinarlo. Por la vida que llevaba, no parece ser que tenga enemigos. Y del asesino, sabemos que viene de un lugar lleno de piedras, encontré varias en el pasto donde sucedió la supuesta alucinación del hombre y -saca de su bolsillo la que se encontró en los escalones- parece ser que la misma persona estuvo aquí y esto se quedó atorado en sus zapatos. Ahora las preguntas son quién es, de dónde viene y cuales fueron sus motivos.

\- Holmes, en Londres hay cientos de lugares en construcción, en reparación y varios parques con suelo lleno de piedras, pudo haber sido cualquiera entonces.

Sherlock no ha despegado la vista del mineral que tiene en su mano.

\- Pero no todas las piedras tienen un peculiar tono azulado.

Dicho esto, la vuelve a guardar, para protesta de Anderson.

\- Eso es evidencia y necesitamos procesarla.

-Necesito comparar si tiene la misma procedencia que las que encontré esta mañana. Después se las doy. Si me disculpan - mira su muñeca a un reloj imaginario - Vaya, voy tarde.

Dicho esto, baja las escaleras sin darle importancia a las quejas de Anderson. Saliendo del apartamento, la sargento Donovan le detiene.

\- ¿Otra vez acaparando pistas?

\- Sabes, creo que serías de mayor utilidad si te encargaras de vigilar el perímetro en lugar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Por cierto, alguien quiere pasar la cinta policíaca. - dijo, señalando detrás de ella, aprovechando su distracción para largarse de allí.

Aquel día comenzó siendo uno de los más aburridos y terminó por ser un buen día. Aunque claro, en uno mejor, él habría resuelto todo al instante. Lastimosamente, no existe la perfección.

Su teléfono suena, es un mensaje de John diciendo "Ya recogí a Rosie, voy para allá"

Sherlock asiente a la nada y sigue con su camino a Baker Street. Decide que sería más eficaz tomar un taxi, así que se subió a uno y continuó, sumido en sus pensamientos. Habían muchas piezas que no encajaban en ese caso, mucho que investigar, mucho que indagar. Recordó entonces, que se había guardado en un bolsillo el dibujo del hombre del rostro de su alucinación. Sacó el papel y lo desdobló. En efecto, tenía una pequeña similitud a él mismo, la forma de la cara y la nariz, tal vez. Afortunadamente para Sherlock, aquel hombre sabía dibujar.

Ese rostro, sin embargo, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Después de varios minutos de recorrido, el auto se detiene frente al 221b de Baker Street. Sherlock paga lo debido al conductor y sale del taxi, guardando nuevamente el dibujo en su bolsillo, al lado de la pequeña piedra. Sube los escalones de a dos en dos, escuchando como la puerta se abría nuevamente tras de sí y veía entrar a John con Rosamund en brazos.

\- ¡Sherlock! - gritó la niña al verlo. Holmes sonríe y vuelve abajar.

\- Pero si es la pequeña Rosie - John se la da y él la carga, la niña se acurruca en sus brazos. - ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Ambos empiezan a subir.

\- No me gusta, hay muchos niños - la niña hizo un puchero. Sherlock mira a John confundido, ¿No se supone que así debía ser?

\- Tal parece que convivir mucho contigo la ha vuelto asocial. - explica. - No le gusta interactuar con otras personas y, según su maestra, se la pasó todo el receso pintando la silueta de un muñeco en el piso y cuando le preguntaron qué hacía...

\- ¡Iba a descubrir al malo que mató al señor osito! - dijo la niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sherlock se empezó a reír, pero, por supuesto, a John no le hizo gracia.

Cuando por fin llegaron arriba, ambos se detienen en la puerta. Rosie ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh, Sherlock, John y la pequeña Rosamund! - la señora Hudson se levanta del sillón sonriendo. - Me alegra que hayan llegado, quisiera presentarles...

\- Son los nuevos inquilinos del cuarto - termina Sherlock.

\- ¿El cuarto de arriba? ¿Lo estaban arrendando? - John se encuentra claramente confuso.

Los dos hombres se levantan del sofá, uno de ellos con una sonrisa tímida, les tiende la mano.

\- Es un placer conocerlos - dijo, estrechando la mano de un aturdido John y luego, de Sherlock - Mi nombre es James T. Kirk y él es mi amigo Spock.

**-Fin Capítulo 1-**

* * *

Hey! ¿Merece este primer capítulo, algún comentario? :3


End file.
